


La Neo-conquista Argentina

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Eliminatorias Rusia 2018, FIFA World Cup 2018, M/M, Mafia del Mate - Freeform, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Para la Mafia del Mate, cualquier discusión puede tomar el giro más depravado en segundos. Para la Mafia del Mate, los retos y apuestas no son algo que se toma a la ligera.
Y por este honor, ahora Martín debía encontrar la forma de besarse con 11 chicos.





	

–¡No antes que vos te beses con once!

Y allí comenzó todo. Sebastián quería retractar lo dicho apenas sintió un par de ojos verdes iluminarse, junto con una sonrisa pícara y una ceja levantada. Ya no había vuelta atrás, había impuesto una condición que su primo definitivamente cumpliría, o por lo menos trataría de cumplir. 

Era otra reunión normal entre primos, bebiendo mate al aire libre mientras esperaban que se cocine el bife a la parrilla. Estaban en casa de Martín ese día, así que era él quien ponía las carnes, las salsas y la supuesta ensalada. Daniel llevaba el postre y Sebastián el vino, así tenían una relativamente sana convivencia por unas cuantas horas. En lo usual, habría algún chiste sexual, alguna referencia para incomodar a uno de los tres, algún chisme internacional reciente o por lo menos algún comentario futbolístico, pero en esa ocasión, la conversación había tomado un rumbo distinto. Ese al que terminaban oscilando cuando hacían sus apuestas o retos.

–¿Me tengo que imaginar que uno de ellos es Messi?– Preguntó el anfitrión, de broma.– ¿Si me beso con un equipo de fútbol completo vos lo hacés?

–Claro. El asunto es que no lo vas a lograr, así que mis labios quedarán sellados.

\----

¿Qué era lo que había sucedido antes de la metida de pata de Sebastián? Simple, una metida de pata de Daniel.

–¿Cómo creen que queden las clasificatorias para Rusia 2018?

Por supuesto, incitó la reacción inmediata de sus primos. Si no fuese por la tranquilidad de Sebastián, entre Martín y él se hubiesen atropellado con palabras por ser el primero en responder.

–¡En menos de un año les vamos a quitar su primer puesto a los uruguayos! Disculpa, Sebas, pero tu selección está destinada al repechaje. 

–¿Acabás de admitir que mi selección va en primer lugar, o el mate tiene otro tipo de yerba?– Cuestionó el aludido, entre sorprendido y sarcástico.– Obviamente este año las clasificatorias terminarán como deberían hacerlo siempre: Uruguay primero, Argentina segundo.

Daniel guardaba silencio, preguntándose por qué habría tenido que abrir la boca. O quizás por qué habría tenido que tener unos primos tan… así. Sea cual sea su cuestionamiento, el pobre ni siquiera optó por involucrarse, como lo habría hecho cualquier otro día. En el momento estaba muy cansado y prefería simplemente relajarse y disfrutar un poco la pequeña disputa que se armaría. Sabía a lo que ambos se referían, por supuesto, por los últimos años de historia futbolística.  
–¡Eso me dolió hasta el corazón!– Exageró Martín, llevando una mano hacia su pecho mientras trataba de expresar su indignación.– Mi selección goleó a Venezuela, y la tuya perdió contra esa misma… Oh, si, y Argentina pasó a cuartos, mínimo… ¡El único “grande” que lo logró!

–Es que en el primer partido se jodió todo para nosotros desde que pusieron el himno chileno. Distrajo a mis jugadores y por eso no jugaron bien contra México, ni contra Venezuela por el recuerdo de la pérdida. Matemáticamente contra Jamaica ya era posible jugar como siempre porque ya había pasado una semana.

–¿Siempre ponés ese tipo de excusas? Aceptá que mi selección es mejor y punto.

–Decíle eso a la quinceava que vos no tenés. 

–Apuesto a que no podés decir que mi selección actual le rompe el culo a la tuya.

–Yo apuesto a que, si pudieses, te cogerías a los once que jueguen de tu selección.

–¿Entonces si me cojo a los once ellos se cogen a los tuyos?

–¿¡Cómo sacas estas conclusiones!?

Desde que se involucraron las palabras “culo” y “coger”, Daniel se vio más interesado. Obviamente. Sebastián lucía aún sereno, pero su pecho se había tensado. Martín, por su parte, sonreía de lado. Se acomodó en la silla, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra antes de tranquilamente apoyar su codo encima.

–Chúpale las medias a mi selección hasta que llegue Catar 2022.– Pronunció con tranquilidad, sabiendo que su primo lo iba a rechazar en cualquier segundo. Si no le daba una cachetada, por lo menos le jalaría fuerte del rulo sin decir una sola palabra.

–¡No antes que vos te beses con once!

Pues para sorpresa de todos, Sebastián no llegó a procesar el mensaje de Martín antes que fuese muy tarde. Se preguntó a si mismo si es que tenía el cerebro oxidado por tanto pasar tiempo con idiotas, pero llegó a la conclusión de que su error no tenía remedio. Estos rioplatenses no se tomaban los retos a broma. 

Evidentemente, Martín no se había esperado tal respuesta, pero enhorabuena. Con un Sebas sumiso verbalmente ante sus órdenes futbolísticas, tenía todo a su disposición: joder a Luciano, o a Manu, o a Dani, o simplemente a cualquiera que pase por su lado. Si es que hasta los uruguayos apoyaban a los argentinos de forma tan sencilla, el mundo explotaba. Claro que no sería sencillo lograr que el menor se pronuncie tan abiertamente fanático de la albiceleste sin involucrar sarcasmo o sátira, pero si conseguía once besos, no podía cancelar la apuesta. Y allí comenzó todo.

–Escuchen bien. Para vos, Sebas. Primero, no podés tomar el “chuparle las medias” como literal, tenés que besarles el culo, lamerle las botas, alabar a los jugadores argentinos. Segundo, sin sarcasmo, sin ironía, sin sátira. Debe venir desde lo más cercano al corazón posible. Tercero, se cumplirá dicho reto sí o sí en caso del cumplimiento de las once conquistas. ¿De acuerdo?

Daniel no solía ser el mediador, pero le tocaba serlo en ese encuentro. En realidad, se le notaba molesto por algo, claramente desilusionado o algo así. Les había pedido a sus primos que escriban los términos y condiciones de lo establecido para comunicárselo. Sebastián asintió, a regañadientes, como signo de su aceptación. La mafia del mate no se tomaba los retos como bromas.

–Perfecto. Ahora vos, Martín. Primero, deben ser no menos de once. Pueden ser más, pero no menos. Segundo, deben ser representaciones de países como todos nosotros, así que no humanos corrientes. Tercero, deben ser del sexo masculino. Mejor para tod- Digo. Cuarto, vos pagás tus pasajes y estadías, a menos que los anfitriones te hospeden. Quinto, debés evidenciar los besos de alguna forma, ya sea fotográficamente o verbalmente por parte de ambos involucrados. Sex-

–¿Qué pasa si no puedo evidenciarlo pero lo hice?– Interrumpió el argentino, un poco consternado por las múltiples reglas que le había impuesto su primo. No debía esperar nada menos.– ¿No es un poco…?

–Si no tenés evidencia, ¿cómo querés que te crea?– Argumentó Sebastián, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

–Pero le quita el romance y sólo se vuelve algo casi… vulgar. 

Rió. –¿Y vos venís a quejarte de algo vulgar cuando vas a besar a once? Suerte hallando el amor verdadero luego de convencer a once chicos de besarte.

De cierto modo, Martín sabía que su primo tenía razón. Era una condición de chico fácil, de casanova que sólo buscaba sexo. Pero ya la había aceptado, por una recompensa que en realidad nunca obtendría de no cumplir con lo pedido. ¿Amor? No, nada de esas cursilerías. Iría a cumplir el reto y ya, no se la pasaría llorando por haberse enamorado falsamente de cualquiera. Esperaba que los demás tampoco se lo tomen tan en serio…

–Nos quedamos aquí, entonces.

Daniel escapó del lugar, enojado, con el celular pegado a la oreja. Al parecer tuvo una emergencia, o simplemente le llenó de cólera eso que no quería comentar, y nunca terminó de informarles las reglas. En fin, a Martín le quedaba la curiosidad por no saber cuales eran las indicaciones que seguían… Si tan solo no hubiese interrumpido. Pero también quería saber qué es lo que le pasaba a Dani.

**Author's Note:**

> 11 besos = 11 parejas con el Tincho. _Sugerencias?_
> 
> Ah, escribí esto hace _mucho_ tiempo, así que quizás las referencias futbolísticas estén un poco desactualizadas... 
> 
> [Sígueme en Tumblr :B](https://trashire.tumblr.com/)


End file.
